Heavenly Sky
by Parisa01
Summary: When I look into your eyes, I see the heavenly sky filled with beautiful birds soaring in the sky. Your eyes are a haven, a sanctuary; my paradise. When I look into your eyes, my fears and lies melt away. The sky has no limit just like my love for you... Full summary inside! RikuXOC Slight TerraXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! How are my readers? I hope you're all okay. Here's a story which is similar to Improvements not Changes but the OC has more flaws but is a little similar. Enjoy! Heheh, made OC's which have the same name as those bitches from Mean Girls. Rated T for swearing. Plus Vanitas has blue eyes.

* * *

 _ **Full summary:**_

Lani is loving, smart and has a bright soul. But she lacks grace, elegance and is very unladylike. She's short tempered, tends to swear a lot and is one of the boys. She has been best friends with Riku. All the girls are head over heels for him. Oblivious to her, he has had liked Lani too for a very long time and admires her; but he does not show it. And the same with her, she loves him but never shows it because she thinks she's way out of his league.

She sees Riku kissing Kairi and is shocked and saddened by this. She gives up on everything and is left with low esteem and confidence. But her brothers, cousins and friends are there to help. They change her into the gorgeous young woman which was hiding deep within her.

But will it be enough to outshine all of the girls interested in Riku? Will he realise she is the right girl for him or will her enemies plot something against her?

* * *

 **Heavenly Sky**

Name: Lani (means sky/heaven)

Age: 18

Height: 5ft 10in

Appearance: Light brown straight hair up to her waist, side swept bangs, deep sky blue round eyes, fair skin, dimples, rosy lips and cheeks and beauty mole on her cheek.

Personality: Cheerful, very intelligent, loving, understanding, strong, stubborn, smug, outspoken, loud, eccentric, hot tempered, impulsive, mischievous and clumsy.

Family: Sara (mother, 43), Vanitas (eldest brother, 22), Sora (elder twin brother), Roxas (cousin), Ventus (cousin), Isaac (grandfather) and Jane (grandmother).

Best friend: Riku

Close friends: Olette, Namine, Xion, Yuffie, Aerith, Axel, Cloud, Leon and Zack.

Enemies: Kairi, Selphie, Gretchen, Regina, Seifer, Rai and Fuu

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Lani was sleeping in her comfortable bed. Her room was quite dark because the curtains were closed but there was still sunlight from the gaps. The teenager slept peacefully covered in her blankets like a caterpillar resting in its cocoon. She snored and smiled whilst drooling on her pillow.

Her door creaked open and it was her mother. She had black short hair up to her shoulders, tanned skin, slim and blue eyes which Vanitas and Sora inherited. The woman walked into the room and sat on her daughter's bed.

"Lani, wake up!" She sang but her daughter pretended like she didn't hear her mother. Sara stood up whilst placing her hand on her hip. She let Lani sleep for 10 more minutes but no more! "I know you can hear me, young lady." The mother growled with a pout.

The woman grabbed the blankets and pulled them right off the teenager. The brunette teen was wearing a vest and shorts. Her hair was all messy like a lion. She shivered and continued sleeping.

"Lani, It's 8:45 we're gonna be late for school!" Sora yelled from her door and she finally woke up. Her twin brother ran downstairs in a minute. She turned to the time and gasped whilst getting out of bed.

"Crap, crap, CRAP!" She began to panic and ran into her bathroom.

Lani washed her face, brushed her teeth and got changed as fast as she could. She wore a white sleeveless t-shirt and light blue shorts with a black choker. She opened the bathroom door and was hopping whilst putting her red converse shoe on. She managed to get it on but as she walked, she tripped over her laces.

"Lani careful!" Her mother exclaimed and the girl tied her shoelaces. Sara saw her daughter's messy hair and picked up a brush. "Lani, your hair!" She exclaimed.

"No time, Mom!" The girl shouted whilst tying her hair up in a ponytail.

"But some makeup would be nice." Sara smiled at her daughter who shook her head.

"Mom, I'm gonna be late!" She stated whilst running out and her mother followed her.

"Well you're the one who overslept." The dark haired woman stated with crossed arms.

Lani slid down the stair banister and hoped off to fall flat on the ground. Sora sighed whilst shaking his head. She got up and they headed for the door. The youngest twin felt someone grab her arm and pull her back.

"Granddaughter!" Her grandmother said and she turned to the old woman. She had white hair, deep sky blue eyes and she had a few wrinkles on her face.

"Grandma, I'm gonna be late." She whined but Jane smacked her head. "Ouch!" She muttered and rubbed the back of her head.

"Silly girl, eat!" The old woman shouted whilst stuffing a Danish pastry into her mouth. She started chewing and her grandmother made her drink a big glass of milk. When she was done, Jane kissed her grandchildren and they left in a rush.

The blue eyed teenage girl managed to swallow her food without choking to death.

"Come on, Lani, we need to run for it!" Sora stated and she turned to him with a confused look.

"Wait, what?" She asked. "Don't tell me you said run."

"Come on, we'll get late!" He shouted and they both started running. They were lucky because the school was just 10 minutes away from their house.

Sora smirked at her and she smiled back; she knew what this meant. Lani picked up the pace and sprinted faster.

* * *

They got to the gates and ran up the stairs of the building. They finally got to class and looked at the clock. The twins looked at each other with smiles and high fived.

"You guys made it just on time!" Roxas exclaimed.

Their friends said hello to them and the twins went to sit down. Sora sat with Axel and Zack. Lani sat between Roxas and Riku. She heard Kairi, Gretchen, Selphie and Regina whispering snickering like pigs behind her and rolled her eyes.

"Uh, Lani, you got pastry on your face." Roxas said and chuckled whilst rubbing it off.

"You know how Grandma is when you don't eat." She stated.

"Did she stuff breakfast in your mouth again?" He asked.

"Like Mushu with Mulan and the porridge." Lani answered.

"Well at least your awake, silver locks over there is still snoozing." She turned around.

Lani noticed Riku sleeping on the desk and just shook her head at this. This lazy bum slept in class every morning and never got caught for it, but when she had a quick snooze she'd get detention.

"This lazy bastard." She mumbled and then smirked as an idea popped in her head. Roxas knew what this meant. "Hey Roxas, you got a water bottle?"

"Yep." He took out a cold water bottle from his bag and gave it to her.

The blue eyed girl positioned the water bottle next to the sleeping boy's head and squeezed water into his ear. Riku shrieked loudly and got up quick. Roxas and his cousin roared with so much laughter. Everyone else in class turned around and stared.

"Alright class settled down." In came the teacher Lani hated the most; Mr Vexen. He was so annoying and strict on her because apparently she reminded him of his worst ever student; Vanitas. Behind his back, she'd nickname him the mad scientist. The 2 cousins fell quiet and Riku just yawned. "Good morning class. Today we're going to do some chemical balancing equations." He picked up a textbook and the class took out their notebooks.

Mr Vexen started reading from the book and explained how chemicals can be balanced. He taught the class the basics and had to stop because the girls were doing their makeup, giggling, texting and chewing in class. Lani snickered at this; because both the girls got screwed at and Vexen scolding was hilarious. He noticed this and grinded his teeth together.

"Lani, you are completely like your brother; bad." He stated and she rolled her eyes whilst huffing.

"For the thousandth time, I'm not completely like Vanitas. In case you haven't noticed I'm a girl." The girls behind her giggled and laughed whilst saying 'yeah right, that's hard to believe'. She turned around with a glare. "Shut it air heads, stupid dumb Barbie dolls." They rolled their eyes and showed her the middle finger. "Ooooh, what's that gonna do?"

"Settle down, Lani. Carry on the fight you started and you'll be sent to the principal's office." Her teacher stated and she turned to him with wide eyes and her jaw so low.

"Excuse me?" She asked angrily. "I didn't start this. They commented first and I have the right to stand up for myself."

"Stop this nonsense and concentrate!" He raised his voice and turned around. The other students jumped a little. She smirked.

"Ah shut up, what do you know anyway? I'm happy today is our last day, that way I don't have to put up with your shit." She said smugly.

"Lani, this is your last warning! Don't test my patience." He growled and she put her hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright, just chill." She said.

He continued explaining and moved on to difficult equations.

"Hey!" Riku whispered and she side glanced at him. "Do you get any of this? It's like gibberish to me."

"It's easy Riku; you just need to understand the basics. Adjust the number of some units of some of the substances until you get equal numbers of each type of atom on both sides of the equation. That should make things equal." She explained.

"Gosh, Lani. You are too smart." He stated. "I didn't understand what you said, though." They both snickered at this. Vexen smirked at this.

"Lani, since you're enjoying the class so much, why don't you answer these 3 difficult questions I'll give you?" He asked and started writing on the whiteboard.

He turned around and showed the whole class. They all gasped at the equations on the board which looked impossible to crack; 1 was also not something he covered. Lani, however, understood difficult equations.

 **C3H6 + NH3 + O2 - C3H3N + H2O**

 **2) CuSCN+KIO3+HCl** **\- -** **CuSO4+KCl+HCN+ICI+H2O**

 **3) R—NH2 + H2SO4 - R—NH3+ + 2SO4-**

The blue eyed girl stood up and hopped over the desk. She cracked her knuckles whilst walking slowly towards the board. Whilst walking she started working out the equations. She stood in front of the whiteboard for 5 minutes and started writing quickly. They all watched her as she wrote down the answers amazed.

 **2C3H6 +2NH3+ 3O2-2C3H3N +6H2O**

 **4CuSCN + 7KIO3 + 14HCl = 4CuSO4 + 7KCl + 4HCN + 7ICl + 5H2O**

 **2R—NH2 + H2SO4 - 2R—NH3{+} + SO4{2-}**

The bell rang and everyone packed away. Lani walked to her seat packed her things up and was the first at the door to exit.

"Wait!" He exclaimed and they all turned to him. "I will check if these answers are right. If they aren't; everyone will do 4 pages of homework, 10 questions of balancing equation practices. There will also be a test next lesson." He stated and they all whined. Some people stared at Lani who rolled her eyes.

Vexen started working out the equations and when he was done, he looked up. He turned to Lani and cleared his throat.

"It's correct." He stated and the students sighed. She just smirked confidently and chuckled.

"Damn straight, bitch." She mumbled.

"Lani!" He growled and she turned her back to him.

"See ya next lesson, Vexen." She stated and left with Vexen growling and grinded his teeth together whilst cursing under his breath. They all exited and Lani's friends smiled to themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heavenly Sky**

 **Chapter 2**

Lani went to the rest of her classes like Maths, English and History. She walked into the lunch hall and saw her friends sitting at a whole table. She walked up to the table and her friends turned to her with smiles. Just as she was going to sit down at a seat, Kairi took it and sat down.

"Oh my gosh, thanks Lani!" She said and the brown haired teen growled whilst Selphie, Gretchen and Regina laughed.

'These bitches!' The girl thought. She sighed and turned around. The blue eyed girl then exited the hall with Riku staring at her saddened. Sora and Roxas glared at Kairi.

"You are such a bitch, Kairi." Sora stated.

"You know well that she was gonna sit down. Always love seeking attention." Roxas added. Lani's brother and twin stood up.

"Roxas, Sora, where are you going?" Selphie asked.

"Family always stick out for each other." They answered.

"I'm going with them." Cloud said with Leon by his side.

"Me too." Olette stated and Namine and Xion stood up too.

"I'm going as well." Axel said and they all left.

Lani sat against a tree and was reading a book to clear her mind. But she really loved reading since she was a little child. Even when she couldn't read, her parents and older brother would read to her. She was currently reading The Great Gatsby.

"Lani!" She heard her friends and put her book down. They ran up to her with and she smiled at them with a sigh; what awesome friends she had. They saw down with her and grinned. But deep inside she was sad not seeing Riku there. They all hugged her and she hugged them back. The group of friends had lunch together and how excited they were about tomorrow.

"I'm so happy! 2 weeks off and then the 2 week after are the last for high school." Olette stated.

"And then there's the party tomorrow. Are we all going?" Axel asked and most of them said yes. Lani just looked down and stayed quiet. They all turned to her and stared.

"Aw c'mon Lani!" Xion exclaimed.

"There's so much revision I need to do." She answered.

"But you don't need revision! You're smart anyway." Axel stated.

"I want to get top marks if I wanna get into one of the top universities." Lani said.

"Lani, Mom is okay with us going. Let's just go, okay?" Sora pouted and she sighed; she couldn't refuse her twin brother. She sighed with defeat and nodded. They all cheered and clapped and she rolled her eyes whilst laughing. The bell rang and they all stood up whilst stretching.

"What do we have next?" Xion asked.

"Art!" Namine exclaimed excitedly which was so cute!

"Psychology." Sora answered and some of them sighed. Samantha however grinned.

"Yes!" She exclaimed and they laughed.

The group of friends walked to their class and went inside. The class were standing around in the desk and there was a paper on the table.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Riku picked up the paper and started reading out.

"Dear class, I apologise for being absent. I had a family emergency and I don't know for how long I will be absent. But I trust that all of you will study hard. There are books in the cupboards for some practise exam questions." He read out the paper.

"Omg yes!" Kairi, Selphie, Gretchen and Regina started high fiving whilst giggling and jumping around excitedly. "Let's go!"

Nearly all of the students started walking out of the room and they turned when they heard something. Lani took out her book, pencil case and sticky notes. She put her bag on the floor and walked over to the cupboards. She took out 3 bulky textbooks and walked back to her seat. She went back to get more textbooks and went back and forth.

"What are you doing, Lani?" Riku asked.

"I'm revising. Unlike some people in this class, I want to do the right thing and revise. This isn't just for me, it's for Miss Clark." She answered. "Now whoever wants to stay over and revise with me can stay. But I will be in charge."

Roxas, Sora, Cloud, Xion and 5 students decided to stay. The others left quickly.

"C'mon Riku, let's go!" Kairi exclaimed with excitement.

Just as Riku was about to walk away, Lani grabbed his wrist. He turned around and looked at her.

"Riku, c'mon, you can't leave." She stated.

"Well tough, he is." Selphie smirked and they dragged him away. She sighed as he walked away; she turned around and walked to the table. She sat down next to Cloud.

They started to revise and practise some exam questions. They talked about the structure of essays as well as the content. They asked each other their weaknesses and worked on them whilst helping each other. 1 hour later they were finished.

"Alright great job everyone! Have a great holiday." Lani said and they all left the school after saying goodbye.

* * *

Sora, Lani and Roxas walked home together. The brown haired teen cuddled her older cousin and he left.

When the twins got home, they saw their mother with a suitcase.

"Mom, you're leaving already?" Sora asked. She smiled at them and placed her hands on their heads.

"I'll be back in a week, you two. I'll try and call every day. Now, you take care of your brother and grandma and grandpa now." She said and Lani nodded.

"I will!" She grinned.

"Now both of you behave." Sara said seriously and Vanitas walked down the stairs and met up with his siblings and mother.

"Mom, you should be saying that to Lani, she's the troublemaker." Sora stated and the said girl's jaw dropped. She grinded her teeth together and punched his arm so hard. "OW!" He cried.

"Shut up, goody huge shoes!" She shouted and Sara laughed at this. Vanitas smirked at this as he watched his youngest sibling scold his younger brother.

"Mom!" Sora cried and Vanitas snickered.

"I don't know what you're laughing about, they're your problem now." Sara said smugly. "Alright kids, I'll see you soon." She gave all her kids huge kisses on the cheeks which Sora was embarrassed about, Vanitas hated because he was too old for it and Lani loved. She took her suitcases and left in a taxi.

"Vanitas, guess what?! Lani's going to the island party tomorrow!" Sora exclaimed excitedly and she huffed.

"Shut up, big mouth!" Lani growled.

"Haha! What you gonna wear, jeans and converses?" Vanitas asked and he and his brother laughed. She pouted and growled at this. The brown haired girl then punched both of her brothers so hard and when she saw her grandmother come in she acted innocent.

"Stop it!" She whined but their jaws dropped to the ground. She turned to her grandmother. "Grandma, make them stop!"

"Stop teasing your sister!" She stated and the 2 boys looked at each other. "Vanitas, why don't you call your fiancée and ask her to go shopping with your sister to help her pick an outfit for the party?" Lani however turned to her grandmother with a weirded out face.

"I'm on it, grandma." He said and called up his fiancée.

"How did you even hear our conversation? Is that super hearing aid or something?" She joked with a smirk and her grandmother flicked her forehead. "Ouch!"

"She said she's coming in an hour." Vanitas said after a quick chat with his girlfriend.

"Alright, both of you go up and freshen up." Jane stated and they nodded.

Lani and Sora ran upstairs and went to their own rooms. She took a quick 20-minute shower and then got changed. She wore an orange halter top, blue jean shorts and white trainers. She brushed her hair and tied it into a low ponytail with strands of hair left out.

Lani went downstairs and the aroma of fresh cake beckoned her into the kitchen.

"Mmmmm, that smells so good!" She exclaimed as she saw Jane cutting some freshly made Angel Cake. "Grandma, where's Grandpa?" She asked curiously.

"He's out in the garden. Here, take both of you have cake and lemonade. I'll join you in a while." She smiled and her granddaughter took the tray and went outside into the garden. It was a big garden with many flowers, vegetable plants, trees and even a cherry blossom tree. There was also a big empty space in the middle.

Lani placed the tray on the garden table and saw her grandfather standing up, cracking his back whilst wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead.

"Grandpa!" She called out and he turned around. He had white hair and blue eyes; a blue which was like Lani's eyes. The happiness filled his eyes as he smiled when he saw his only granddaughter.

"My sunshine!" He exclaimed and walked over to her. She hugged him and he kissed her forehead. "How are you my lovely?"

"I'm alright, Grandpa. How are you?" He pulled away from her with his hands on her shoulder.

"If you are alright, I am alright." He stated and she smiled at him.

"How was school?" He asked curiously.

"It was okay. But Mr Vexen still bullies me." She growled and he grandmother sat with them.

"Oh, does he still think you're like Vanitas, honey?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, but I'm nothing like him." Samantha stated. Her grandmother and grandfather looked at each other whilst smiling.

"You are slightly like him. The smirk and mischief you come up with is exactly like his. But you're completely like your grandfather when he was your age, and like me as well." Her grandmother explained.

"Then who do I look like?" She asked.

"Your grandmother when she was younger. But your eyes, when I look into them I see the heavenly sky." Isaac stated with a smile and his granddaughter blushed.

"So you're telling me when I'm like 90 I'll look like grandma." Her grandfather could not stop laughing at that and Jane growled.

"Hey, that's not funny!" She exclaimed.

"You may be old, but you're still beautiful, sweetie." Isaac sighed and Jane couldn't help but blush and fluttered her eyelashes. Lani sighed at this; she wished for a relationship just like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heavenly Sky**

 **Chapter 3**

"Lani!" Aqua called out and entered the garden.

"Aqua!" Lani stood up and they hugged each other. She had a little chat with her fiancé's grandparents and asked if she was ready. They said their goodbyes and left the house.

"So is this your very first party?" Aqua asked as they walked in the streets together.

"Yeah it is I'm kinda nervous." Lani stated.

"You don't have to be. You'll be going to many when you're in university." The blue haired woman said with a smile.

They were talking about university and finally got to the mall. They walked around and Lani looked around seeing the many shops and outfits available. She always wanted to try them but thought she wouldn't look good in them.

"Ooooh, I know just the place!" She grabbed her friend's hand and walked into a shop.

They bumped into someone who was tall, had brown spikey hair, blue eyes and a muscular build. Then they realised it was Terra. He smiled at them and turned to see Lani.

"Hey, Lani!" He grinned and she smiled back at him.

"Hi Terra!" She smiled; she's known him for nearly all her life. Terra was in the same class as Aqua, Ventus and Vanitas. He hugged her and kissed her head.

"What are you doing here, Terra?" Aqua asked.

"I just finished my shift." He answered.

"You work here?" He nodded. "Awesome, you can get me and Lani some offers!" They all laughed at this.

"How are you finding it, Terra?" Lani asked.

"It's alright. Even though there are loads of girls eyeing me out but the pay is good." The girls giggled at him and he pouted. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Shopping for Lani's first party." Aqua said and Terra smirked whilst elbowing his younger friend.

"Oh, look at you. Getting warmed up for university, huh?" He asked and she laughed whilst blushing. "I'll stay with you guys."

"Alright, let's get started." The blue eyed 22 year-old stated whilst pumping her fist in the air.

They went around the shop and looked for some outfits for Lani. Aqua picked out some dresses but the young teenager refused to wear them. They both tried to persuade Vanitas's little sister but she wouldn't have it.

She went to go try out some outfits and when she came out, she wore a black jumpsuit. But she didn't look so happy. When she opened the curtains, she crossed her arms.

"How am I supposed to piss in this outfit?" Lani asked and Terra laughed his head off. Aqua glared at him but ended up laughing anyway.

Lani got changed into 5 more outfits which she didn't want to wear. Then Aqua got an outfit with the help of Terra who showed her what was popular right now.

She wore the outfit and pulled the curtains. Her friends gasped when they saw her with Terra blushing slightly.

"Omg, Lani you look amazing!" Aqua exclaimed and took her hand. She showed her friend in the mirror and the brown haired teen gasped.

Lani wore a white lace cropped top with short sleeves, a bright orange maxi skirt and white sandals with heels. She fluttered her eyelashes and touched the mirror.

"Wow, I look so different." She stated.

"You look awesome." Terra smiled and she blushed. She turned to Aqua with a bright smile.

"I love it!" She said.

"Alright, let's get it!" Aqua exclaimed and Samantha went to change her clothes. She and her brother's fiancée started arguing on who was going to pay. But the blue haired adult lost and Lani got a discount because Terra worked there.

They walked home together and had dinner together. Terra and Lani helped clearing up and did the dishes.

The grandparents watched TV in their room and Sora, Aqua, Vanitas and Terra watched a film together.

Lani got changed into an oversized t-shirt and shorts. She just had a shower and left her hair out to dry as she sat in front of a fan. The brown haired teen was revising and scribbling notes. She was just finishing off Maths after 3 hours and closed her books with a sigh. She put away her things, turned the fan off, sat on her bed and started reading a book.

"Knock, knock." She heard Terra say as he knocked the door. The young teenager smiled at this whilst placing her book down.

"Come in." She said and he opened the door with a smile. He walked inside and sat with her.

"Hey." He smiled at her.

"Hi, Terra." She replied.

"You've been studying hard, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah I just wanna get great grades and get into university." She stated.

"Lani, you're really intelligent and I know you'll be fine!" He smiled.

"You think so?" She asked and he poked her forehead.

"Of course smarty pants!" He laughed. "Now come on, take a break so that I can kick your ass on Tekken!" She smirked at this.

"Pfft bitch, you got nothing on me!" She exclaimed and followed him downstairs.

They went downstairs and played video games. Lani beat him and he beat her after. Sora was tired and decided to go to bed. Vanitas walked Aqua home.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Terra asked and she nodded with a smile. He stood up and walked up to the TV. He looked at all the DVDs they had and he grinned.

"You've got Annabelle!" He exclaimed and she gulped as she got goose bumps.

"Erm, y-yeah we do." She stammered and he smirked at her.

"Are you scared?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Of course not!" She replied confidently.

"Awesome, I'll just turn the lights off then." Terra said and it was dark.

Terra sat next to Lani and he turned the DVD player on. They started watching it and she felt her heart beat escalate when there were scary moments. He glanced at her and knew she was scared. She suddenly felt cold and shivered. The blue eyed 22 year-old noticed this.

"Are you cold?" He asked and she nodded. He took off his cardigan and wrapped it around her. She smiled at him and could smell his scent on the cardigan. Her cheeks turned a faint red.

"Thank you." She mumbled and he nodded.

As they continued watching, she got more and more scared. Lani wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. She buried her face into his neck refusing to watch as she trembled with fear.

"Hey, it's okay. Nothing will happen, I promise." He stated and she looked up at him with sparkling eyes. She nodded and pulled away.

Vanitas opened the door quietly and noticed what his little sister was watching in the dark. Terra glanced at him and Lani's elder brother placed his finger on his lips. His best friend nodded and Vanitas started tiptoeing to the sofa.

"Boo!" He shouted and her eyes widened. It was as if her soul escaped her body and her heart stopped. She shrieked and fell onto the floor with a loud thump.

Vanitas started laughing so much and she growled. She jumped over the sofa and threw a cushion at him.

"It's not funny! You know how scared I am of stuff like this." She stated. The film finished and Terra turned the light on.

"I'm gonna go home." He stated and they smiled at him.

"See ya." Vanitas said.

"Goodnight Terra." The brown haired teen waved.

Terra left and Lani yawned whilst stretching. She rubbed her eyes and looked really sleepy.

"Well, I'm gonna go to sleep." She stated.

"Goodnight Lani don't let Annabelle get you." He smirked and she punched his stomach. He shrieked with pain and fell onto his knees.

"That's what I thought. Goodnight." She said and went upstairs.

Samantha opened her bedroom door and closed it when she entered. She jumped onto her bed and sighed as she got comfortable. Within minutes, she fell into deep sleep whilst cuddling her pillow.


End file.
